


Moonlight on Ice

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya decided he and Ichigo will never work. Ichigo just thinks he's stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.  
> Warnings: Implied sex

"Fire and ice."

Ichigo looked confused at him. "Huh?"

"We have nothing in common," Hitsugaya said defiantly.

Ichigo snorted. "You're way off, kid."

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou," he snapped automatically.

Ichigo waved it off. Hitsugaya bristled at being dismissed so easily.

"It's not going to work," Hitsugaya repeated.

"I knew I shouldn't have done you. You're not mature enough, no matter your going on about bein' decades older 'an me."

Hitsugaya shuddered very slightly, against his will. He hadn't not liked what had happened.

"You got it all wrong, anyway."

Ichigo touched him on the arm and the world shimmered out of focus around them, giving them an image of their inner world--their combined inner world.

The moon white as bone, reflecting off endless fields of knife-sharp ice.


End file.
